Tim Kring's New Villian
by BrenRome
Summary: Crossover with Wes Craven's New Nightmare and Heroes. After New Nightmare, the story demon takes the form of Sylar, and only Hayden Pannitere and Heather Langkerup stand between the monster and oblivion. This is for fan purpopses only. Please don't sue!
1. Chapter 1

**Wow! Two new stories up today! Anyway, this one's been in my head since I watched the first appearance of Sylar WAAAAAY back in 2006, during HEROES Season 1. When I first saw him, I could only think: "How would that be like in real life?" Then I watched Wes Craven's New Nightmare and figured it would be cool to see the demon portray Sylar, and that's how this whole idea came about. One last thing: I don't own HEROES, or Nightmare on Elm Street, or any of the actors or people seen in this story, this is for fan purpopses only, so please don't sue. Anyway, in the words of Heath Ledger: "And here...we...go!"**

Deep underground, far from peeping eyes, a terrible villain was being constructed. He had always wanted to be special. Recently, somebody told him that he might be special. But he wasn't. Now, he was constructing the scar that he would carry for the rest of his life. He looked at his creation. A broken 'Sylar' watch, adapted to actually look like you could replace a part between your hand and arm. Which is what the man was ready to do. He took a butcher knife, and raised it high before...

"CUT!" Tim Kring yelled before the knife hit.

Hayden Panittere took her hands off her little brother's eyes, as the SFX men started pouring out the fake blood from the arm to make sure it looked authentic.

Hayden looked around, marveling at all the crew that had been called to help shoot this masterpiece. About a week ago, Hayden had been called by her friends at NBC, who asked her if she'd be interested in doing a _HEROES _Movie. To their surprise as much as hers, she accepted, putting all other roles she currently had on hold, and flying back down to LA, to help shoot as soon as possible. Today, she had her little brother tag along, since her parents were out for dinner and wouldn't be back till late.

"Hey, you!" A familiar voice said.

Hayden turned and to her surprise, saw Jack Coleman, standing there in all his glory, dressed as Noah Bennet.

"Jack!" Hayden exclaimed, "Hi!"

She turned to her little brother, Henry.

"Henry," She said, "This man is a good friend of mine named Jack Coleman. Jack, my little brother Henry."

"How do you do, Mr. Coleman," The 5-year-old boy asked, shaking Jack's hand.

"I'm doing good," He shrugged, "Especially proud to be able to get to work with your older sister again."

At that moment, they were interrupted by a scream. The three of them, quickly turned and saw to their astonishment, that the sliced-off 'Sylar Arm,' was somehow floating in mid-air, giving off electrical currents and zapping people everywhere.

"What the hell?" Jack asked.

"Henry, run!" Hayden demanded as the two ran towards the exit.

However, as soon as they reached it, the door closed. Only able to look back Hayden and Henry could only watch as the sliced-off arm approached them and...

Hayden awoke in her bed, realizing that the whole thing was only just a dream. But there was something else going on.

The whole room was shaking uncontrollably, indicating only one thing: AN EARTHQUAKE!

Hayden quickly hid under her bed as it felt like the whole building was going to come down on top of her, and then it all stopped. Hayden waited a few minutes, before getting out of bed cautiously, and then making her way downstairs slowly.

"Mom?" She called, cautiously, "Dad? Henry?"

She reached the bottom of her house's floor and then went into the kitchen. At that moment, Hayden felt someone grab her shoulder. Spinning around quickly, she was ready to defend herself when she saw it was...

"Dad!" She exclaimed, relieved, hugging him, "Oh, thank god! What was that?"

"An earthquake," Her father explained, as Hayden's mother came down with Henry, "We're all right now. It's over."

Hayden nodded as he looked at her.

"Don't you have that interview today?" Her father asked.

Hayden gasped. Today was November 28th, and she had an interview scheduled today at the LA Morning Access, and it was already 7:31 AM. She only had about less than an hour to get changed and ready for the day.

"Yeah," Hayden said, racing back upstairs, "I'll be down in a minute or two."

...

After a nice, but short shower and change of clothes, Hayden was sitting with her family at the table for Breakfast.

"You don't have to worry about returning early for Henry, hon," Her mother said, as Hayden sipped her orange juice, "Vicki is coming over today, and she'll be looking after Henry so you can stay late if you want."

Hayden laughed silently to herself. Vicki was Hayden's old friend who usually watched after her little brother whenever she was filming something. Hayden had contacted her back when they were still shooting HEROES, and it became a routine that Vicki would normally watch after Henry since then.

At that moment, Hayden heard a honking from outside, and quickly got up.

"I gotta go," She said hugging her mom and Dad and then messing with Henry's hair a bit, "See you tonight, big guy."

Hayden stepped outside, downing a few breath mints, before entering the limo and looking at her house one more time before the driver took off and she waited to arrive at the studio.

At some point during the trip, the driver decided to start a conversation with Hayden.

"You're her, aren't you?" The driver asked, "You played the girl in that TV show."

"Yes," Hayden smiled, "That's me."

"You're a real star, y'know." The driver explained.

"I'm hardly a star," Hayden said, looking out her right window as she could see the Studio as they approached it.

"You kidin?" The driver asked, "You're a legend! That's why I like this job. Getting to meet the stars. I mean the first season's always the best. The way your friend gets sliced up, and then the nuclear guy gets it too..."

It was at this point that Hayden decided to close the window to the driver's seat, but could hear the guy say one last line to her.

"But they should've never ended Sylar, though." He said, as the car finally stopped.

As soon as Hayden stepped out, a young man instantly grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Where the hell have you been?" He demanded, "C'mon! We gotta run now!"

She and the young man took off racing to Hayden's final destination.

...

Hayden was now sitting on the set of The LA Access show, next to the star, Dan Write as they were discussing Hayden's work.

"So, Hayden," Dan said, "I think all the fans here want to know is: Is HEROES going to have a movie? And is Sylar really good now?"

Hayden turned feeling uncomfortable about having most of the audience dressed as Sylar rather than her or Noah, but didn't show it, as she answered honestly.

"Well, Dan," She said, "I don't know. Tim said that he had given up with NBC, so I wouldn't know if we're going to do anything else, so I just wish them the best of luck and..."

"What about your Co-Star on HEROES," Dan asked, "Would you trust him with your little brother?"

"Zachary?" Hayden asked, shocked, "I don't..."

"Why don't we ask him," Dan smiled, turning to the audience, "We have a very special guest, let's bring him out. He's the baddest of the bad, ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for ZACHARY QUINTOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With that, the screen behind them ripped open as Hayden turned there laughing loudly and Zachary Quinto stepped out, dressed like Sylar. The audience went nuts cheering and screaming for the talented actor.

"HELLO, FOLKS!" Quinto announced, getting more screams out before leaning to Hayden, "I got my cheerleader now!"

He ran up into the stands and held up his hand next to one of the kids dressed as Sylar.

"Nice eyebrows!" He commented, "Now gimmie five!"

With that, he hi-fived the kid and went back in front of the stage as everyone began chanting 'Sy-lar! Sy-lar! Sy-lar!'

Hayden, however, looked at Zach weirdly. It was almost as if there was something evil lurking inside him that made him seem like he was taking this really seriously.

...

"There you go," Zach said, signing a copy of HEROES for a fan, "Now no more autographs."

Hayden heard the groans from fans as he closed the door and approached her.

"So how do I look?" He asked, with his arms extended, as if Hayden was going to run up so he could give her a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were planning this?" Hayden smiled.

"You kidding?" Zach asked, as they began walking out of the studio "It was a great surprise. The way you looked when I came out of the door."

Hayden smiled, as Zach tried to keep the conversation flowing.

"So how's everything with you?"

"Pretty good," Hayden shrugged.

"I saw Alpha and Omega," Zach noted, "You did great in that."

"Thanks," Hayden said.

"Well," Zach said as they were now outside the studio, "Gotta run. I got another appointment, but maybe we can hang out again."

"Sure." Hayden smiled, as Zach walked away from her.

Just then, her cell phone rang. Hayden took it out and answered it.

"Hello?" Hayden asked.

"Hayden?" A female voice asked, "This is Sherry calling from NBC Studios."

Sherry was the receptionist at the Burbank NBC who Hayden got to know in her time on HEROES.

"Sherry!" She exclaimed, "How are you?"

"Good,"Sherry answered, "Listen, I just spoke to Steve, he said he wanted to propose something to you, and wanted to know if you could come over today."

"Now?" Hayden asked, shocked that Steve, NBC's current head would want to see her nine months after _HEROES's_ cancellation.

"No time like the present," Sherry said, "It will only take a minute."

"Okay then," Hayden said, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Cool," Sherry replied, "See you later then."

"Bye." Hayden said, hanging up the phone and then calling her parents to let them know she'd be late tonight.


	2. Deal or No Deal

**Hey there, fellow Readers, BrenRome here again with the second chapter of my fanfic Tim Kring's New Villian. Two things before we dive into where we left off yesterday; First is that I'm going to Vegas tommorow for Thanksgiving, so I won't be back until next week, so you'll all have to hang in there again. Second, I should've mentioned this in chapter one, but the story takes place in the _"Wes Craven's New Nightmare"_ universe, so since then, everything that's happened up till now in our world has happened there, so there you have it. Oh! And again, I own neither HEROES or Nightmare on Elm Street. This is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue!**

Like any big thing, NBC started off small way back in the day. As with Ancient Rome, it took time, but eventually became something that nobody couldn't predicted in a million years. It's back-lots and offices were almost like a maze as Hayden's limo drove past these many buildings before stopping at the main office. Stepping out, she was greeted by a tall blonde woman.

"Hayden," Sherry exclaimed, hugging her tight.

"Hey, Sher," Hayden smiled, pulling away.

"Follow me," Sherry said, taking Hayden's hand, "Steve's talking in the office, but told me to bring you up as soon as possible."

...

Hayden had only gotten to talk to Steven Bruke for one day when she had gone here with Kring to plea for another season of HEROES before they got canceled. Apparently, things had not changed since then. He still had the same desk, couch, and various pictures of NBC's greatest shows and movies still hanging on the walls.

"All right," Steve said, talking into the phone, before turning to see Hayden there, "Look, I have to go, but just remember to fax me when you reach London, okay? Good. Thanks. Bye."

He hung up and gave Hayden a firm handshake.

"Our little Bennet's come home!" He exclaimed, putting both his hands on her shoulders, "How are you doing, Hayden?"

"Okay, I guess," Hayden shrugged.

"Well why don't you have a seat?" Steve asked.

Hayden took a seat on one of the couches and Steve sat down behind his desk.

"I'll cut to the chase, Hayden," He said, folding his hands on his desk, "How would you like to star in the definitive HEROES Movie?"

"A HEROES Movie?" Hayden announced shocked, "I thought we all said it was over once Claire jumped off the Ferris Wheel."

"It was," Steve smiled, "But god bless the fans, they want more. In fact, we actually got a call a while back from Tim, and he said that he had some more ideas for a script so we took it."

"A script?" Hayden asked, suspicious, "For a movie we decided to never do?"

"Well," Steven said, twitching his fingers a little, "It's really more of a remake-slash-sequel sort-of script. He said the idea was getting inspired when he did HEROES, so it's essentially about taking that and re-creating it all over again. He's been having more inspirations. But he's already talked to Zach about it so...Surprise!"

Hayden looked at him shocked.

"Zach's going to be Sylar again?" She demanded.

"Yup," Steve nodded, "We decided that replacing famous people with newbie and Rorschach's wouldn't go so well, so we decided to go original. We got Zach, Milo, Jack, Masi, Ali, Adrian, Sendhil, and the list goes on and on, so now we need one last person...you."

"Me?" Hayden asked, quietly.

"Hell yes," Steve said, "You're the main character in the movie! It's all about you!"

Hayden gave a soft laugh before looking at Steven again.

"Steve," She said, seriously, "I'm honored you decided to re-cast me again, but I have other things now. I have a little brother..."

"Kids loved HEROES," Steven argued, "Even the younger ones who weren't supposed to see it yet!"

"Steve..." Hayden replied, shaking her head at the ground.

"The fans need you, Hayden," He said, "We already even shot a cameo scene for your parents."

Hayden froze and looked at him.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Look," He said, figuring it was no big deal, "We wanted to save it as a surprise, but..."

"Steve," Hayden said, interrupting him, "How long as Tim been working on this script for?"

"A few months," Steve guessed, "He said he wouldn't show it to me until it was ready, but..."

"Has anything strange been going on..." Hayden asked, "Any...disturbances..."

He looked at her suspiciously. Figuring it wasn't going to go anywhere, she just sighed.

"Sorry," She said, "I guess I'm just a bit out of my mind. Look, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Okay, Hayden," Steve said, as she got up and walked out of the door, "Take care of yourself."

...

The moment Hayden left the studio, she took out her cell phone and called her Mom. The phone rang three times, before it picked up.

"Hello?" Her mom asked.

"Mom?" Hayden said, "It's me."

"Hi, Hayden," Her mother greeted, "How are you doing?"

"Mom," Hayden demanded, "When did you and Dad shoot that scene for the HEROES Movie?"

There was a minute before her Mom spoke.

"Hayden..." Her mom said.

"Mom." Hayden interrupted, "How long was it?"

"A few weeks ago." She said.

"I've been getting a funny feeling lately," Hayden explained, "It almost feels like..."

She paused for two minutes, looking around like she was being watched by someone who was invisible.

"Like who?" Her mom asked.

She looked back in front of her and returned to her conversation.

"Like Sylar." She answered honestly.

"Hayden," She heard her mother say, "I want you to go back to the house now. Stay with Henry. Your Father and I will be home in three hours. Don't leave for anything, okay?"

"Okay." Hayden answered.

"Love you, dear." Her mother said.

"Love you too, Mom," Hayden replied, turning the phone off.

As she got into the limo though, she failed to notice the man who was watching her from behind one of the trees wearing a long black jacket that seemed almost like a cloak.

...

"Do you think that we should've told her?" Hayden's Mom asked her husband as they drove back to the house.

"Sweetheart..." Hayden's Dad replied.

"Don't sweetheart me." Hayden's Mom ordered, "You know what happened to people like Brad Pitt, David Lettermen, Tom Cruise, Heather Langerkamp...this is bigger than either of us, and you know it."

"What were we supposed to do?" Hayden's Dad demanded, "Tell her that..."

He was interrupted by a sudden bump in the car that almost made the two go flying. Hayden's Dad quickly hit the breaks stopping the car and turning it off.

"What the hell was that?" Hayden's Mom asked.

"I don't know." Hayden's Dad responded, grabbing some flashlights from the back, "But we'll check it out."

The two stepped out and turned their flashlights on. Pointing them at the road they had driven on, they say a lone body lying on the ground there.

"Christ." Hayden's Dad cursed as he went up there and started shaking the guy, "Sir! Are you all right?"

"Dear," Her mother responded, scared, "I don't like this..."

Her Dad ignored him and turned the guy over. Hayden's Mom screamed when she saw it was Zachary Quinto except...he was wearing a long black coat, and he seemed a bit...darker.

"Oh god." Hayden's Mom said, as she looked at her husband, "What are we going to do?"

At that moment, Zachary's eyes shot open and he litteraly sprung back to life, punching his fist straight through Hayden's Mom's chest. He looked at her menacingly before speaking again.

"Miss me?" He asked, in a sardonic tone as Hayden's Mom closed her eyes.

"And everyone thought I was gone." He smiled, "Well, those guys at New 'Lies' Cinema who said I was. Don't they know that I can just take another form?"

Just then, He felt five gunshots hit his back. Turning around he saw Hayden's Dad, with a gun.

The man who looked like Zachary just smiled wickedly as he pulled the bullets out of his back. He showed some pain as he ripped them out, but tried not to show too much.

"I gotta say, Mr. Pannetiere," The man laughed, pulling the last two bullets out, "Nobody's really got that drive to do that. I mean: the only two people who ever did were Heather and that little bastard son of her's, Dylan."

Hayden's Dad looked at her confused, before the imposter somehow made the bullets fly in mid-air before sending them back into his Dad's chest, killing him. The imposter chuckled as he looked at the two couple dying before him.

"Unfortunately," He continued to the dead body, "I am NOT leaving so easily this time. After all, it's not Heather I'm after. Oh, no. I'm after someone who's a little more fragile than that."

With that, he took the keys and walked over to the car, getting in and taking off, leaving his carnage on the highway for the authorities to ponder upon.

**Reviews Appreciated!**


	3. Something Strange in LA

**Hey, there, folks! Welcome back to another instalment of Tim Kring's New Villian. Also, before we begin, I should tell any those of you who are worried that I won't do all of my stories, not to worry. Yes, I'm working hard now, but I assure you I'll do all of them. Finally, I don't own HEROES or A Nightmare on Elm Street. This is for fan purpopses only, so please don't sue!**

Hayden shed another tear as she sat on her chair at her parents funeral. Apparently, she was visited by the police last night, and so she learned that her parents had been murdered on their return home. The police said that it was a mugging since the car was never found, but Hayden thought it was greater than that. No. The way they described it, it couldn't have been just a simple mugging.

Hayden continued to watch as the minister said the final words, and watched the men filled the ground with dirt again.

When they were done, Hayden continued to sob at the sight of the tombstone, almost having a mental breakdown. She was old enough that she could keep the house, yes, but she still felt as though something else was at work here. Trying to make her life miserable. Strip away everything that she loved in the world more than life itself. Just then, she noticed a shadow was over her, so she spun around to see Zach there, wearing probably one of the finest tux's money could buy him, and his hair slicked back. For a second, it seemed as if he were just mumbling, but then Hayden realized he was trying to find the words due to their recent break-up, and finally he spoke.

"If there's anything I can do, Hayden," He said, "Anything at all..."

"Hayden?" Vicki said, softly squeezing her arm a bit.

Zach just gave her a disappointed look of pity and then walked off. Hayden watched him walk for a second before she too left with Vicki and Henry. But Zach did have somewhat of a point. Maybe Hayden should try to talk to someone again whom she had worked with before on HEROES. She almost laughed softly when she decided who to call.

What Hayden DIDN'T pick up on was Tim Kring, who had also attended the funeral, looking up at the sky, where the wind was shaking the trees like a sort of omen, as if the wind were a song of the wicked things yet to come.

...

"It's funny," Hayden said, as she sat next to Jack Coleman on the local LA park bench, watching Henry play in the sandbox, "I had a dream of the three of us together."

Jack looked at her funny and laughed softly.

"And what was this dream about?" He asked.

Hayden shrugged.

"It was you, me and Henry. We were just...talking."

"Look," Jack said seriously, "We may not have spoken since the show went off the air, but something tells me there's more to that then what's on your mind. What's bothering you, Hayden?"

Hayden stared out at Henry for a bit before turning back to her old on-screen father, before answering.

"Ever since my parents funeral..." She said, "I've been getting calls."

"Calls?" Jack asked confused.

"They're from Sylar." She said, before looking at Jack and realizing that he wasn't taking things seriously, "Or it's from a man or kid with a 'Sylar-y' voice. He's telling me I'm all alone now, and that it's only a matter of time..."

She paused, taking a deep breath and looking back at Jack carefully.

"Before me and Henry are next." She finished.

"Probably just a deluded fan or some critic bastard who hated us," Jack suggested, "They're crazy, by the way. Damn idiots. Can't even leave us alone even with all the crap going on."

"You don't think I'm crazy, do you?" Hayden asked.

Jack turned to her, rasing an eyebrow at her.

"No." Jack said, "Never have. Never will."

Hayden started to laugh as Jack followed. The two were so caught up in their conversation that they didn't notice Henry's eyes suddenly becoming dull black. Suddenly, he got up, almost as if he were sleepwalking, and made his way up the slide and to the roof of the slide.

"Look," Jack explained, "I think you should just talk to Zach about it, despite what's happened between you. Who knows? Maybe he's been having the same problem also."

"I will," Hayden said, hugging her friend, "Thanks Jack."

But when she turned to where Henery was, her eyes suddenly set on Henry on top of the slide, as he stretched his arms out, and Hayden knew what was going to happen.

"Henry NO!" Hayden screamed rushing over there.

Henry fell off the top as Hayden quickly extended her arms and made a dive for it, catching him succesfully before he hit the ground. Hayden held him close as they both cried hysterically.

"Henry what were you thinking?" Hayden demanded.

"He made me do it." Henry whispered.

"Who?" Hayden asked, "Who made you do it?"

"The man with the bushy eyebrows." Henry cried.

...

Zachary Quinto would be the last person anyone would beg as being an artist. But working with painting on HEROES had made him want to work on some of his own artwork, and so he found himself painting on a blank canvas when the phone suddenly rang.

Zach went over there and picked up.

"Hello?" He asked, working some more on his painting as he held the phone in one hand.

"Zach?" He heard Hayden's voice ask, "It's me."

"Hayden." He said, surprised, before switching to a more serious tone, "What's up?"

"Zach," Hayden said nervously, "I need to talk to you about something important. I've been getting these calls lately and they've...they've been making me dream about Sylar."

Zach stopped working on the canvas confused before he turned around to the window, looking out at an unseen force.

"Sylar?" He asked, "As in me?"

"No," Hayden said, "It isn't you. He's scarier and..."

He knew Hayden was lost for words, so he decided to help her out.

"Darker?" He suggested, "More...evil?"

There was a pause before Hayden spoke again.

"How did you know?" Hayden asked.

"Call it a guess." Zach shrugged as he went back to his painting.

He was so entranced by the painting that one could tell he wasn't just doing it for a hobby. It was almost as if Zach had to capture the complete image on the painting or it would disappear instantly.

"Anyway," Hayden said on the phone, "I was just calling to see...if you knew anything about the script."

"Who knows?" Zach asked, "Tim told me at the funeral that he wouldn't show me until it's done."

"When do you think it'll be done?" Hayden asked.

"I asked him that at the funeral," Zach said, as he was just finishing his painting, "And what did he say again...? That's right he said he had just gotten as far as Sylar taking Henry to the top of the playground and trying to push him off."

...

Hayden froze with the phone in her hand. What the hell was Tim doing? Was he playing some sick joke on her? Or was this all a bigger picture than she realized.

"Hayden?" Zach asked concerned.

"Zach have you been having any nightmares?" Hayden demanded.

There was no answer.

"Zach, can I come over to your place?" Hayden asked.

"Uh," Zach said on the phone, "Today's not a good day, Hayden. There's...something I need to take care of. Something I gotta finish. How's tomorrow?"

"All right," Hayden sighed, "But first thing tomorrow. In the meantime, please take care of yourself, okay, Zach?"

"Okay." She heard Zach say as he hung up, and she did the same.

...

Zach lowered the phone slowly as he stared at the painting he had completed. It contained something he didn't want to acknowledge. Something he couldn't POSSIBLY tell Hayden about. The painting was an almost immortal painting of Sylar, but much darker as Zach had stated. Sylar was wearing a long black cloak in the painting, and had an almost mechanical arm fused on him with his trademark watch.

Zach just stared at the painting as if it held his salvation, or his doom.

...

That night, Hayden could hardly sleep. Her mind was full of too many questions, and sleep was not an option at this point. The funeral, Zach, Henry, The script. All these things flew through Hayden's mind. Finally, she decided to get up and sleep on the couch downstairs. But as she descended from the stairs, she heard some familiar voices and some familiar music playing.

Heading into the TV room cautiously, she saw Henry, watching HEROES on TV. Hayden instantly recognized the episode from Season One, in the episode where she had first worked with Zach.

The scene that was currently playing was when Claire and her ex-friend were at the Homecoming and Sylar had arrived to steal Claire's power. Hayden watched as Claire's ex-friend tried to convince her to leave, before Sylar appeared and slammed her into the locker, where she struggled as Sylar began to rip Claire's friend's head off.

Henry was just watching the scenes blankly, as if he were mesmerized by the TV, so Hayden shut the TV off, and looked at him seriously.

"Henry, where did you find that?" Hayden asked.

"Hello, Hayden," Her little brother smiled.

"Henry?" Hayden asked cautiously, backing up a bit.

"I'm almost here, Hayden. You can try to stay awake, but I'll get you eventually."

Hayden looked confused before her little brother lunged at her with a kitchen knife that he seemed to have from out of nowhere. Hayden struggled with him for a bit before she was forced to smack him, knocking Henry out cold.

Hayden checked his pulse and sighed a heave of relief when she found he was still alive.

But then she saw a red envelope by the front door. Picking it up, she saw there was no address on there. She opened it and found a single note made from letters cut out from magazines and tapped to a piece of paper that read:

**ANSWER THE PHONE.**

Hayden went over to the phone and picked up.

"Hello?" She asked cautiously.

"I touched him." The Sylar voice chuckled.

Hayden slammed the phone down hard.

"You bastard." She cursed.

...

The next day, Hayden had some of the best psychiatrists she could afford come down and examine Henry. After quickly filling out some forms and answering some questions, Hayden rushed to her car and began driving towards Zach's house.

But halfway there, she decided to call Zach just in case he forgot, and found only the answering machine. Hayden thought at first there was nothing wrong, and that maybe he was just sleeping late, but when she got to Zach's house, she saw that it was blocked off by police. Stepping out of the car, she was instantly confronted by a heavy-looking cop.

"Sorry, princess," The cop said, "This place is closed off."

"I don't think you understand." Hayden explained, "I'm a friend of Zach's and I need to see him now."

"So do we, doll," The officer said, looking back at his squad who were coming in and out of the house, "Because he ain't there."

"What do you mean?" Hayden asked.

"He's gone," The office said, looking her again, "Gone as in Gone with the wind."

Hayden stood there frozen before slowly walking away and returning to her car.

She got in and drove, pondering what to do now, when her cell phone rang.

She stopped the car, reached into her pocket, and picked up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Is this Hayden Panettiere?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes." Hayden answered.

"I have to talk to you." The voice said, "My name is Heather Langenkamp."

"The actress?" Hayden asked.

"This is urgent," Heather explained, "I need to meet with you at Tim Kring's house."

"Right now?" Hayden asked.

"Yes." Heather said, "Your life is in danger, and me and Tim have to explain it to you in person."

"I'll be right there." Hayden said, hanging up and driving towards Tim's house at full speed.


	4. The Ugly Truth

_**Hey, Folks, BrenRome here, a few days before Christmas. Anyway, for those of you worried about my What If's; Don't. I promise I'm working on them with my other projects. Finally, before we begin, I don't own anything. This is just for fan purpopses only, so please don't sue!**_

Hayden was surprised to see that Tim was alone at his house, as there were usually a lot of maids running around. Nonetheless, it was good to see him as she embraced him with a hug. Tim lead Hayden into his living room where a woman was sitting there. The woman was 46, yet still looked beautiful, and had brown curly hair.

"Hayden," The woman said, shaking Hayden's hand, "Thank god you're all right."

"You're Heather Langenkamp, I take it?" Hayden asked.

The woman nodded.

"Okay," Tim said, sitting down on a couch, "Let's talk."

"Tim," Hayden said, as she and Heather sat down, "I gotta know. About the script."

"I know..." Tim said, frustrated, "I don't know it myself, to be honest. Look, all I know is I dream a scene, and then I write it down the next day."

"But why?" Hayden demanded.

Tim and Heather looked at each other seriously, before turning back to Hayden.

"Basically," Tim sighed, "There's this demon...or entity...whatever you want to call it. But the point is, it's very old, and takes forms from time to time. But no matter what form it takes, its intentions remain the same: to kill others."

"Tim..." Hayden said, "This is just the script, right?"

"I'm afraid not, Hayden." Tim said, looking at the ground solemnly.

They sat there in silence before Hayden spoke again.

"Tim," She asked, seriously, "This demon...does it have any weakness?"

"Yes." Tim answered, "It can be captured sometimes."

"How?"

"By storytelling," Tim explained, "Every so often, a storyteller imagines a tale so good enough, to imprison the demon in the story so that it's held prisoner there for a period of time in the story."

"So..." Hayden said, as it finally clicked, "You're saying...Sylar's this demon."

"Current form," Heather answered, "The last form he had was Freddy in a Nightmare on Elm Street series."

"And you didn't let anyone know about this?" Hayden demanded.

"I had assumed Freddy died when I stopped him during his last attempt to gain power," Heather sighed, "But it's happening again."

"What is?" Hayden asked.

"That now that HEROES is over," Tim said solemnly, "The story's over. That means that the demon can be free again."

"Freed?" Hayden said, confused, "But If Sylar is free...in your story, Tim...where's he going to go? Another time? Another place?"

"That's not what the dreams are telling me," Tim said grimly.

"What are they telling you?"

"Well," Tim theorized, "He liked Sylar as he was in Season 1, so now he's going to try and make the jump, bringing that world into ours."

They all sat there silent, before Hayden spoke up again.

"Can anyone stop him?" Hayden asked.

"Yes," Heather answered, "The legend says that a sort-of guardian must rise to stop the demon. I was the last one, but now, it seems the story has chosen a new one."

"Who?" Hayden demanded.

Tim and Heather looked at Hayden.

"That's you, Hayden," Heather answered, "You're the one who has to put Sylar down."

"ME?" Hayden asked, shocked, "Why me?"

"Well," Tim said, in a guessed tone, "It does make sense, Hayden. You played Claire in HEROES, and you were the first to stop, defeat, escape, and humiliate Sylar, eventually killing him."

"Tim!" Hayden pleaded, "That was Claire! Not me!"

"Yes," Tim agreed, "But it was you who gave Claire her power. So in order to get here, Sylar's gotta kill you first."

"And I think it's inevitable that he's gonna hit you at your most vulnerable points just as he tried to do to me, last time." Heather added.

Hayden's face paled, as she looked up at the both of them, realizing...

"My god," She whispered, "Just like Henry and Zach...and...Mom and Dad."

She looked at Tim seriously.

"Tim...you knew?" She whispered.

Tim shook his head sadly, trying to deny what he knew.

"Hayden..." Tim said, trying to apologize, "It was a script...I...I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Well, you can be damn sure now!" Hayden screamed, as she followed Tim and Heather into another room, "Tim, how are we gonna stop him?"

She entered the room to find Tim's computer room. Tim swung the screen, so Hayden could see the half-finished script that depicted everything they were saying so far.

"The only way to stop him now is to do a HEROES Movie." Tim said.

"Tim has put me in there to try and help." Heather explained.

"And I promise," Tim swore, "I will do everything, I will sit and type until I'm finished, but when I do, you'll have to do a favor."

"What favor?" Hayden asked.

"To play Claire again." Tim explained, grimly, "One last time."

Hayden read the words on the screen before sighing.

"Okay," She said, "I'll do it. But after that, we're done."

_**Reviews Appreciated!**_


	5. Is this the real life?

_**Hey, Folks. Welcome to the next chapter of Tim Kring's New Villian. Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've been busy and all. Anyway, two more chapters to go now after this! Also, I don't own anything here. This is for fan-purpopses only, please don't sue! Other than that, enjoy!**_

"If you had just come clean about this, we wouldn't be in this situation right now!" Hayden yelled, as she drove her car as fast as possible to the hospital where Henry was being kept at.

"Yeah, right, Hayden!" Heather responded, "Freddy Kruger comes out of the films and into real life. People would've just wet themselves laughing."

She noticed how Hayden had that look of determination on her face. The same one Heather had when she defended her own son against 'Freddy.' She sighed and decided maybe it was better to calm Hayden down.

"Look," She said softly, "I'm sorry. You just have to understand; this is not the same Sylar you know, nor is it Zach. It's a monster who will rip at your soul until there's nothing left."

Hayden turned to look at Heather as soon as she was forced to stop at the red light.

"How was it for you?" She asked, "Facing Freddy?"

Heather turned to Hayden.

"Probably my number one 'oh-my-god-the-devil's-in-my pants' moment in my life." Heather joked.

The two shared a silent laugh, but as soon as the light turned green, Hayden was speeding to the hospital again.

...

Finally, Hayden reached the hospital, and dashed in there, past the receptionists desk, before she was restrained by a few doctors.

"LET ME GO!" Hayden ordered, struggling with them.

"Ms. Panettiere," A nurse spoke who Hayden recognized as the one who she talked to at her house, before she left, "It's okay."

"Where's my little brother?" Hayden demanded.

"Ms. Panettiere," The Nurse spoke, "You're little brother is fine. He's sleeping upstairs it's just..."

"Just what?" Hayden asked, impatiently, "What's wrong with Henry?"

The Nurse stood still before she spoke again.

"He's been having nightmares," She explained, "He says there's a man underneath his sheets...he's trying to come out into our world...

"Let me see him." Hayden said, simply.

The nurse nodded and lead Hayden up a flight of stairs, until they reached the third floor, and preceded to walk a long corridor, until they came to a room where Henry was lying in a bed, and Vicki was sitting on a chair, watching him. When Hayden came into the room, though, she noticed Hayden, and embraced her with a big hug.

Hayden pulled away and looked at her confused.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"He's fading in and out for some reason." Vicki explained, "He refuses to go to sleep because he says that 'the bad guy' is going to get him."

Hayden went over to Henry and held his hand tight as he looked at her.

"Henry," She whispered, "I'm here now. I promise you, the bad guy isn't going to get you."

"Who is this bad guy?" The nurse asked, wanting some answers now.

"He's talking about Sylar..." Hayden explained, before the nurse interrupted her.

"Sylar?" She asked, surprised, "As in the man from your show, Miss Panettiere?"

Hayden nodded.

"You've let your little brother watch some of your episodes, Miss Panettiere?" The nurse questioned, "Is that how he knows about Sylar?"

"It's Sylar!" Hayden declared, "Everyone knows about him! He's like Santa or King Kong."

The nurse looked at her seriously.

"Miss Panettiere, I'm going to need to talk to you about a few things," she explained.

Hayden turned to Vicki and looked at her seriously.

"Make sure he doesn't fall asleep," Hayden warned.

"I'll stick to him like glue." Vicki promised.

Hayden gave her a 'good luck' smile before following the nurse outside, and down the hallway away from the room.

"Has there been any history of drug use in your family?" The Nurse asked.

"What?" Hayden questioned, confused.

...

Vicki was watching over Henry when another nurse came in filling a needle.

"What are you doing?" Vicki demanded.

"Just giving Henry a little something to put him to sleep," The nurse explained, "Just procedures. You don't mind, do you?"

"Hell I do!" Vicki declared, getting up from her seat, and punching the nurse in the face.

...

"Miss Panettiere," The nurse continued, "I only asked because there have been instances where junkies have passed down their addictions to their offspring and maybe Henry inherated this trait."

"No..." Hayden answered, shaking her head, "No, he couldn't!"

...

Vicki was struggling with the nurse to keep the syringe away from Henry. Vicki though she had the nurse restrained, when all of a sudden, she elbowed Vicki in the gut, causing her to let go, and allowing the nurse to inject Henry with the needle.

"There," She exclaimed, taking it out, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Screw you." Vicki said, punching her jaw, and knocking the nurse out.

She instantly went over to Henry and began shaking him, trying to keep him up.

"Henry," Vicki said, shaking him hard, "Stay awake, please!"

Henry tried to do as he was told, but his eyes were dropping, and eventually, he could no longer fight it, and they closed.

"Henry, please!" Vicki begged.

Henry's eyes opened again, but he looked horrified, as he saw the bad man now rising behind Vicki, smiling wickedly as he rose from the depths of possibly hell itself.

"Vicki..." Henry said, in gasps.

Just then, the man grabbed Vicki as she screamed loudly.

She tried to fight the man, but he was already slashing her arms. He stopped to look at Henry, and began walking along the walls almost as if he were Spider-Man towards Henry.

"Hey, Henry," Sylar joked, "Ever play 'Skin the Cat?' I played it with a boy named Dylan once, and it was a real killer!"

With that, Sylar laughed wickedly as he began pulling Vicki up the wall until she was on the ceiling. She tried to reach down to Henry as Henry tried to grab her arm as well, but just as he was about to grasp her, Sylar ripped Vicki's upper and lower torso in half, telekenitkally, as she fell to the ground.

Henry screamed in absolute horror as he raced out of the room with Sylar chasing her.

...

"Miss Panettiere, please!" The woman demanded, "We can do this either the easy way, or the hard way. I'm hopping it won't come to the later so..."

"Where's your identification?" Hayden demanded.

"I'm sorry?" The Nurse asked.

"Your ID," Hayden declared, "All nurses have them, so where's yours?"

Before the Nurse could answer, they heard an ear-shattering scream coming from the room Henry was in. Hayden and the Nurse raced back there, only to find another Nurse, hands clasped over her mouth, looking at Vicki's corpse, torn in two, spilling blood all over the floor.

"Shit!" Hayden cursed, "It's happening!"

She bolted down the stairs and found Heather outside who looked surprised when she saw her.

"HEATHER!" Hayden called, "Henry's gone! Sylar got him! I think or.. Point being...he's gone! Gone like the wind! Gone like he's not in the hospital anymore!"

"Oh no..." Heather declared softly as she saw the sky turning pure black now, as clouds appeared over them.

"Heather, what is it?" Hayden asked.

Before Heather could answer, she started to fade, becoming transparent.

"Heather!" Hayden screamed.

"It's happening!" Heather explained, as she faded in and out, "Find Henry, and I'll find you..."

With that, Heather disappeared into nothingness.

"HEATHER!" Hayden screamed in vain.

She took out her cell phone and instantly called Jack.

"Hello?" She heard Jack answer groggily.

"Jack!" Hayden exclaimed, hysterically, "I need your help!"

"Hayden?" Jack asked, still a bit confused, "What's going on?"

"It's Henry!" Hayden screamed, now on the verge of tears, "He's gone! Jack please! Just please help me..."

She waited a minute before she heard Jack sigh.

"All right," He said, "I'll take a look around town. You just head home in case he's there. I'll call you if I got nothing and then meet you there."

"Thank you, Jack," Hayden exclaimed, "I don't know..."

She didn't get to finish her sentence for two reasons. The first was that Jack had already hung up. Second, is that she saw Henry...heading straight into the sea of traffic on the highway.

"Henry!" Hayden exclaimed, running up the hill after him.

Henry walked straight into the incoming traffic as Hayden pulled herself up the steep hill.

"Henry!" She screamed in terror as she could only watch the cars avoid the child just barely.

Then something else happened.

The sky became suddenly cloudy, and Henry and Hayden looked up at the booming clouds, above them. They seemed to be coagulating in a way; comming together to form something. And they did. In a matter of a few seconds, the clouds had formed Sylar. The demon who was causing so much pain in Hayden's life.

The Sylar demon just smiled at the two of them, before pointing his finger at Henry just like the REAL Sylar would. Instantly, Henry felt himself being lifted off the ground, until he was a good height over the cars.

Hayden meanwhile, finally made it up the hill, and could see the Sylar demon dangling her little brother over the cars dangerously as if he was playing with a dog's treat. Hayden rushed into the traffic, now full of rage.

"SYLAR!" She screamed, "You bastard! Take me!"

Instantly, Hayden felt herself restrained by someone. Turning to her right, she saw the Sylar demon, holding her in his strong grip.

"If you say so," He joked, "But as for your little brother here, I hired some help to look after him."

Hayden looked in front of her and saw to her relief, Henry was safely on the ground, and all the traffic was gone. However, her emotions were replaced with fear again, when she saw a thousand Sylar demon clones, appearing behind the freeway.

"Meet my brothers," The demon taunted, "Sylar, Sylar, Sylar, and Sylar. They taught me that we work together!"

He laughed, as the two watched Henry being chased by the demons until they disappeared into the shadow of the night.

Hayden didn't know why she did what she did next, but she had enough of this crap. Lifting her right arm out, she pulled it quickly back into the Sylar demon's groin, as he let go, wincing in pain.

Hayden didn't waste another second, and ran to the only place she could think of now;

Home.

_**Reviews appreciated!**_


	6. The Last Stand

**Hiya, guys! Yeah, I know, it took me forever to finish, but there's a reason why. Yes. This is the finale to Tim Kring's New Villian. I figured I'd knock it out of the ball park now, and then finish some other stuff. As always, I own neither HEROES or Nightmare on Elm Street. This is for fan purpopses only, so please don't sue! Other than that, enjoy!**

Hayden ran as fast as her feet could carry her, and finally made it home. She had been running for 30 minutes, and surprisingly, she wasn't tired.

It didn't really matter to her, though. All she cared about was keeping Henry safe.

She instantly unlocked the door and thrust herself in there. After locking the door, somebody put their hand on her shoulder, and Hayden spun around, screaming.

Luckilly, she stopped when she saw it was only Jack.

"Holy.." Jack began.

"Jack!" Hayden exclaimed, "Where's Henry? Have you seen him?"

"Relax, Claire," Jack said, putting his hands on Hayden's shoulder's, "He's fine. He's right over there; look."

Hayden went into the TV room, and saw Henry there, safe and sound, watching _HEROES_. He was watching the Season 1 Season Finale, and seemed to be in a hypnotic state, just watching it.

"Henry?" Hayden asked, cautiously.

"He's coming for you..." Henry sang in a deep trance, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Hey, a minute, please?" Jack asked Hayden, walking into the kitchen.

Hayden took one last good look at Henry before following Jack.

"I'm worried about you, Claire," Jack admitted, "You've been acting very erratic lately. You want to tell me what's going on?"

That was it. Hayden didn't know why the hell Jack kept calling her 'Claire,' and now she had all she could take with it.

"Jack," Hayden demanded, "Why the hell are you calling me Claire?"

Jack just looked back at Hayden, just as confused as she was.

"Why the hell are you calling me Jack, Claire?" He asked, confused.

Hayden looked back to see Henry, but she couldn't. It was only when they stepped outside the house did Hayden realize what was going on...and it almost blew her mind.

Outside the house was a car similar to the one Noah Bennet drove in HEROES Season 1. More to the point, Jack was now dressed exactly as Noah from that season. He had the tan jacket, the horn-rimmed glasses, the whole nine-yards. But he didn't seem to notice and just looked at Hayden seriously.

"Now Claire," He pleaded, sympathetically, "I know that you have an ability to heal from any wound, but that doesn't mean that you're invincible completely. Even specials have their limits. You need to slow down. Spend some time with your baby brother before you both go insane."

He turned to walk to the car, but Hayden perused him.

"Jack!" Hayden called, running after him, "I want to talk to Zach!"

"I told you, Claire," Jack/Noah explained, opening the car door, "We can't talk to anyone from Texas anymore."

"Not that Zach!" Hayden pleaded, "I want to talk to Zach Quinto!"

"Who?" Jack/Noah asked, confused.

"Zach Quinto." Hayden repeated, "The guy who plays Sylar."

"Claire," Jack/Noah explained, calmly, "Sylar's dead."

He looked at her, almost regrettably, just like the real Noah Bennet would, and went over to her, pulling her into a bear hug. Hayden wasn't expecting it, so she just hugged him back, kind of awkwardly.

"I love you, Claire-Bear," Jack/Noah told her, truthfully, "Don't ever forget it."

Hayden returned the hug and then said something she didn't expect to say.

"I love you too...Dad." Hayden replied, wondering why she said that.

Jack/Noah pulled away, and got into the car.

"Don't worry, Claire," He assured, "Your cousin Helen is coming over. She'll be here any second. In the meantime, take care."

With that, he drove off, leaving Hayden alone outside her house. But when Hayden looked down on the ground and gasped. It was at this moment, she realized that her clothes had even changed. She was now wearing Claire's cheerleading outfit from Season 2, and her hair band that previously held her hair back in a ponytail was gone, which let Hayden's long hair flow down.

The changes didn't end there, though.

Hayden then turned back and saw that her house had completely changed also. Hayden's house had now somehow morphed into Claire's home for the past four seasons of HEROES. The design was accurate down to the very last window.

Hayden took some small steps before walking casually into the house. Entering the house, Hayden found the her shock that even the interior was now completely like the Bennet house. But the TV was playing that last shot from Season 1, that showed the eclipse back in Feudal Japan. Hayden watched the clip until the 'TO BE CONTINUED' flashed on the screen and then it turned off on its own.

Hayden shrugged the weird feeling off, and then walked backwards before bumping into somebody.

Hayden screamed as she turned around, only to find it was Heather. She was wearing the same clothes, but her hair was now white-ish yellow.

"Hayden!" Heather announced, "Thank god!"

"Heather!" Hayden announced, "What's going on?"

"It's happening," Heather said, looking at Hayden with a sad expression, "The HEROES world and our world are colliding. Sylar's so powerful now that he doesn't even need to do it himself any more. The worlds are basically colliding on their own. If we can't stop him now...the damage will be irreversible."

Hayden stood there for a minute, still trying to process the whole thing, before she looked at Heather.

"Any ideas where he is?" Hayden asked.

...

"Under the bed?" Hayden asked, as Heather crawled in there.

"Just trust me..."

Hayden sighed as she did as Heather was doing.

Following Heather into the sheets, Hayden was surprised to find a long tunnel underneath the bed, made from blankets like the kind you would make with your bed and chair as a kid.

Hayden followed Heather until they both stopped.

"Listen..." Heather said, softly, "Do you hear that?"

Hayden stopped and then suddenly heard it.

"Haaaaaydeeeeen!"

"Henry!" Hayden yelled softly.

"The itsy bitsy Heroes came up the water spout," The Sylar demon sang, "Down came the demon to wash them all out!"

With that he laughed maniacally as Hayden and Heather heard what sounded like rushing water getting closer.

"Oh shi..." Hayden cursed before she and Heather were hit head-first by a massive tidal wave.

Hayden tried to scream, but found herself swallowing a mouthful of salt water instead, as the currents pushed her and Heather back...

Until they fell back out of the entrance...

And into a pool of water.

Reaching the surface, Hayden found it wasn't her room, but something else entirely.

Right before her, was an ancient Roman temple. But flames surrounded the outside, licking and dancing almost in the wind. And right from inside the temple...Hayden could hear the tortured screams of her little brother.

"Henry!"

She didn't wait for Heather to get back up. Hayden swam as fast as possible until she reached the beach in front of the temple, and ran as fast as possible into the temple.

Going further and further down, Hayden failed to notice the carvings of various clocks engraved in the walls around her. Instead she kept running until she found who she was looking for.

"Henry!"

Henry looked up, and Hayden thanked god that he was fine. Sure he was completely freaked out, (then again, so was she,) but he wasn't hurt in any way. Hayden ran up to him, and hugged him so tightly.

"Thank god..." She whispered.

Then something caught her eye.

"Henry, what's this?" Hayden asked, grabbing the stack of papers nearby.

"A story for us," Henry said, looking up at her, "Read me some?"

Hayden smiled as she took it.

"At last his sister finds him. She gives him a long, happy hug. And then looks at the pages."

She turned and smiled at Henry, giving him another hug.

"And as she begins to read, from behind her there comes..."

She froze when she read the next part.

"There comes..."

She turned around slowly, and standing there, was Sylar. But as Hayden had seen before, THIS was a much MUCH darker version. For one thing, he now sported a black jacket over his clothes, and it seemed to move with the wind perfectly. That, and his evil eyes, probably allowing Hayden and Henry to look into the gates of hell itself.

"Hi." He said, smiling wickedly.

"HENRY, RUN!" Hayden screamed, punching Sylar in the head, causing it to snap.

Hayden then screamed as he looked at her, and cracked it back into place.

"Now is that any way to treat your ex?" He laughed.

"No!" A voice said, before Sylar screamed in pain and Hayden saw Heather jamming a knife into the back where Sylar could be killed, "This is!"

He slumped to the ground as Hayden went over to see if he was truly dead. Suddenly, the floor beneath Hayden's feet became liquified, and she suddenly began to sank like it was quicksand.

Heather went over to help, but suddenly, her eyes widened, and Hayden saw that Sylar had phased right through Heather's chest.

"HEATHER!" Hayden screamed, as she slumped to the ground.

"Bye-bye!" Sylar laughed darkly, running up the stairs, following Henry.

...

Henry, meanwhile, was hiding inside the giant clock tower at the top of the temple. It was almost intriguing with all the cogs turning. Then again, there wasn't that much time to be intrigued because there was a fictional villain chasing him.

Suddenly, the cogs stopped, and a thumping noise was heard from the door outside.

Henry braced himself, but screamed as loud as possible when Sylar came in, literally obliterating the door with an explosion as he came in.

Suddenly, Sylar's arm stretched out, catching Henry and pulling him in.

"Gonna eat you up..." Sylar taunted, as he suddenly opened his mouth, causing Henry to scream even more.

Suddenly, the mouth became wider and wider, unhinging his jaw like some horrendous snake.

...

Hayden, meanwhile, was on the last step of stairs, but she was almost sunk at the bottom. She couldn't go any more. Then she remembered.

If Sylar won, that would be it for everyone.

Tim. Jack. Her other family relatives.

Henry.

With that realization, Hayden mustered all her strength, and pulled herself out of the goo. Quickly getting some deep breaths, she instantly snatched a stone clock hand nearby her, and rushed towards Sylar at the end of the hallway, who was about to eat Henry.

"Die you sonnova..."

With that, she slammed the hand into Sylar's back, as he screamed in agony and pain, releasing Henry who instantly ran past him.

"Henry, run!" Hayden yelled, locking the door.

Suddenly, Sylar phased through the wall looking at her happily.

"Hey!" He smiled.

Hayden screamed as Sylar lashed his tongue at her, and the clock hand fell out of Sylar's chest. Suddenly, the tongue began wrapping itself around Hayden's entire body as it began to suffocate her.

Henry saw this, and went back to stop Sylar.

Henry grabbed the clock hand, and raced towards the end of Sylar's tongue. Sylar saw this, but realized if he stretched his hand, it would force his tongue to go in, so he had no choice but to try and move his tongue around Henry, long enough for Hayden to loose oxygen and die.

Henry just kept stabbing at Sylar's tongue, which the demon tried to wriggle as fast as possible. Eventually, though, the tongue literally got numb, and froze, long enough for Henry to stab it right in the middle.

Sylar screamed as his tongue unraveled Hayden and Henry helped her out.

Sylar pulled and pulled, until finally, his bleeding tongue snapped in two, and slammed into his mouth, forcing him back through the wall. That's when Hayden noticed a computer and knew what it was for.

Dashing over there, she slammed the big red button and hopped it was what she thought it was.

...

Inside the room Sylar was trying to recover when he noticed a green mist coming from every which way, and he knew what it was.

A gas leak.

Suddenly, the flames picked up on the gas and headed right for the room.

"Oh fu..." He began, but was cut off, when the flames combined with the gas, and engulfed him completely. Sylar screamed in pain and agony as he knew this was it. Piece by piece, Sylar's skin tore off, and revealed the form of Freddy Kruger underneath it. Then it tore off again and revealed the form of Bloody Mary. Piece by piece, the skin tore off revealing another creature, until finally, the bones were left.

The bones screamed one last time before they were incinerated completely.

...

Outside, the flames were starting to break free, as Hayden realized what was going to happen.

"HENRY COME ON!"

Not wasting another second, they ran as fast as possible back down the hallway and down the stairs. Just as they were approaching the water, the door exploded and the flames engulfed the temple before heading for Hayden and Henry. Luckily, they both jumped into the water before the flames could reach them...

...

And Hayden and Henry found themselves literally thrown out of Hayden's bed and onto the floor of her bedroom. Hayden looked around and saw it was bright and sunny. She turned to Henry seriously.

"Is it over?" She asked.

"Yup." Henry nodded, "The bad man is dead now and forever. For real this time.."

Hayden laughed, and embraced her little brother happily. Then she saw something on the floor. A script.

She took it and read the note written bellow the title to herself.

'Hayden,

Thanks for having the guts to come back and play Claire one last time.

At last Sylar is truly dead.

Your's,

Tim'

"Wanna read me some of it?" Henry asked.

Hayden smiled, as she took Henry close and began reading it.

THE END.


End file.
